


Bit of column A, bit of column B

by impiarum



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: Clint Barton topping Bucky AND Steve? I can work with that :)Art for the Winterhawk mini bang





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Such a Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071332) by [aw_writing_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no). 



Art for the Winterhawk mini bang...

 

Inspired by the line "Clint enjoyed control, craved it even, but aftercare and the closeness that followed scenes was his favorite part of being a top. " [@aw-hawkeye-no](http://aw-hawkeye-no.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

 

Yeay! That was fun :D


End file.
